Generally, a fuel cell is a device that directly converts chemical energy stored in a fuel into electrical energy by an electrochemical reaction.
These fuel cells are being applied to vehicles recently with the object of reducing environmental pollution and resource depletion, and fuel cells applied to a vehicle are formed into stacks of individual unit cells stacked to generate the considerable potential required to drive the vehicle. In other words, fuel cells applied to vehicles are formed into so-called fuel cell stacks.
Referring to Republic of Korea Registered Patent Gazette No. 10-1610115, a conventional fuel cell stack includes an enclosure (30) having an interior space and a cell that is disposed in the interior space of the enclosure (30) and that generates electrical energy; the cells are formed as a plurality, and the plurality of cells are stacked to form a unit stack module (10).
Additionally, in the enclosure are formed an enclosure inlet and an enclosure outlet (31) for supplying and discharging air required for the electrochemical reaction of the cell.
However, such a conventional fuel cell stack had the problem of foreign matter being introduced into the interior of the enclosure. And the conventional fuel cell stack had problems in that, due to the foreign matter, the fuel cell stack would overheat, the performance and efficiency of the fuel cell stack would fall, and short circuits would occur.
Patent Document—Republic of Korea Registered Patent Gazette No. 10-1610115.